Differential data communication systems are known that employ, for example, a plurality of differential lane transmission circuits and corresponding receiver circuits. One proposed differential data communication system utilizes multiple differential lanes to communicate video and/or audio information. It has been proposed that control symbols be used for data such as video into display frame information. For each scan line, for example, a blanking start (BS) control symbol is sent that indicates, for example, where the last video data transfer unit ends. Data is sent as transfer units (micropackets). Blanking end (BE) information indicates where the first video data transfer unit begins for a display line, fill start information indicates where dummy data symbols start in each transfer unit and fill end and other symbols are also utilized. The blank end (BE) codes and control data were proposed to be sent on all lanes at the same time. For burst noise, these control codes could be all corrupted simultaneously. Control data is also sent as part of every frame, sent in a given lane and follows the blanking start (BS) information. Such blanking start information as noted above, indicates, for example, the end of a scan line. Control data includes, for example, information regarding video and audio and timing information, such as display frame, field or scan line information and related timing information. As such, redundant control symbols and control data is sent over multiple lanes. The last symbol time for a line of pixel data is followed by the control symbol BS which is inserted on all lanes of the link. Redundant information was proposed to be sent in the same time slot across all lanes to facilitate, for example, redundancy across multiple lanes.
However, since the control symbols such as blanking start information and control data, is communicated at the same time across multiple lanes, if environmental noise occurs, there may be bit errors in all lanes so the receiver may have difficulty recovering the 0information for display.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved differential data communication system.